Chapel of Love
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: It's Raven's birthday & Changeling has a very special surprise for her. {Love You Universe} (oneshot) (COMPLETE)


**_I know I've been away for a long while but life gets in the way sometimes. I haven't stopped writing I'm up to Christmas now. Literally writing the next Christmas story at this point in time. I think people will like the things happening to our favorite heroes I'm trying to write funnier scenes along with more serious ones. Which is hard because I'm not funny at all._**

 ** _So anyway, enjoy leave a review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Raven yawned as she awakened. She turned to face the window. It was still dark out but the sun was obviously on its way up. She gathered her things to get ready for the day.

She got ready came back to throw her clothes in the hamper put away her toiletries. She looked over the bed (that she forced Changeling to make when he got out of it) noticed it was empty.

He was in there before she left, wasn't he? She thought back but couldn't remember. She noticed a card on the nightstand picked it up. Maybe it was a birthday card he was in the bathroom?

She opened the card read it aloud. " _Happy birthday, my love._

 _Today is your special day_

 _we're going to celebrate in a special way_

 _I've got the kids so don't you fret_

 _A big surprise you're going to get_

 _Follow the clues_

 _They'll lead you to me_

 _At the day's end_

 _You'll get a treat_

 _For the next clue, go to where you find your center_

 _It's stuck under the winter_

 _Tea that is_."

Raven frowned. "What?!"

That made zero sense to her so she went to check Charlotte's room. The bed was made the little girl was gone. On the pillow was a note.

Raven opened it. " _Nice try but no cigar._ "

She crushed the note in her hand went to Sebastian's room. A note was in the crib. " _Told you. Go to where you find your center then look for the winter_."

"What does that mean?!" She stomped out to knock on Nightwing's door.

Nothing happened.

She knocked louder. There was still nothing so she knocked on Starfire's door.

The redhead opened the door. "Morning of goodness, friend. It is the early, is it not?"

"Changeling took the kids Nightwing is missing." Raven said without preamble.

Starfire blinked. "Missing?" She went across the hall knocked on the door. When she didn't get an answer, she opened it. "Forgive my intrusion, Fiancé Nightwing but we are the worried. Hello? Fiancé Nightwing?"

"The room's empty." Raven peeked inside. "Is Chris here?"

Starfire went across the hall to check. She came back with a note gave it to Raven.

Raven read it. " _Chris is safe. I've got him. Help Raven find the clues before it's too late_."

Starfire frowned. "Too late? Whatever for?"

"I don't know but I'm going to kill Changeling. It's still cold outside it's early morning. Charlotte Sebastian could get sick." Raven stalked out.

Starfire followed her. "Why is Brother doing this?"

"If he thinks this is a good birthday present, he's mad!" Raven stopped at Cyborg's door then turned to Bumble Bee's. She knocked loudly.

Bumble Bee opened the door. "What's with the wake up call?"

"Changeling Nightwing took the kids. I think Cyborg has, too. You should check for Cal." Raven said.

Bumble Bee frowned went to Calvin's room. She came back with a note. "He has him. He says I have to help you before it's too late. Too late for what?"

"This isn't funny!" Raven steamed. Flowers appeared in the hallway. She kicked some out of the way stalked down the hall around two corners.

Starfire Bumble Bee followed her. "Who are you looking for now?"

"Jinx." Raven knocked on her door while trying to tamp down her anger. "Get Terra."

Jinx opened up as they left. "It's still dark out! Somebody better be dead!"

"Oh, he will be!"

Jinx blinked. "Who?"

"Changeling. He took the kids I'm supposed to follow these stupid clues to get them back."

"What?!" Jinx was perplexed.

"Yes! He's so thoughtless! Why would he take them out of the tower?!"

Starfire Bumble Bee walked back over with Terra. "What does the note say?"

Raven huffed before reading it over. " _Happy birthday, my love._

 _Today is your special day_

 _we're going to celebrate in a special way_

 _I've got the kids so don't you fret_

 _A big surprise you're going to get_

 _Follow the clues_

 _They'll lead you to me_

 _At the day's end_

 _You'll get a treat_

 _For the next clue, go to where you find your center_

 _It's stuck under the winter_

 _Tea that is_."

"That's easy." Bumble Bee shrugged. "You meditate to find your center you usually do that in the common room."

Raven nodded once. "Good thinking."

They all raced upstairs searched the common room but came up empty.

"This is getting us nowhere! There isn't a note here!" Raven was getting upset again more flowers showed up.

"What does the second part of the clue say again?" Jinx asked.

Raven opened it. " _It's stuck under the winter. Tea that is_."

"Wait!" Terra popped up. "Maybe it's stuck to your tea?!"

Starfire flew to the pantry began taking out tea. "But which one?!"

"Maybe it's the tea you drink in the winter?" Jinx guessed.

"Blueberry Madness!" The girls shouted.

Starfire grabbed the box there on the bottom was a note taped to it. "Success!"

Raven flew over to her opened it. " _You've found the second clue_

 _Good for you_

 _The next won't be so easy_

 _I'm where the wind is nice breezy_

 _I'm not far from where you are_

 _Just think with your heart_ "

The girls frowned. "Huh?!"

"That makes no sense!" Raven was sick of this.

"If it's not far from where we are then the next note must be on the island." Bumble Bee thought.

"Nice breezy could be outside." Terra helped.

"How are you to do the thinking with your vital organ?" Starfire was confused.

Raven was looking out the window when it hit her. "The rocks!"

"The rocks?" Jinx questioned. "What rocks?"

"The rocks outside. Changeling I have had plenty of heart to hearts out on the rocks on the shore. Where the breeze carries."

"Then let's go!" Terra was pumped up.

They all raced outside to the jagged rocks along the shore. The girls checked all the rocks until they found a note taped to one.

Jinx held it aloft. " _Congratulations on your deed_

 _You're getting the clues that I leave_

 _To find me next is going to be hard_

 _But it's the next part_

 _We had pasta_

 _We had laughs_

 _Find me now_

 _It'll be a gas_ "

"What?!" Raven's eyes multiplied.

Bumble Bee looked up as flowers rained from the sky. "Calm down, Raven. Just think. Have you C ever gone out for pasta?"

Raven reined in her emotions. "Our first date was at Luigi's."

"Then let's go." Jinx urged.

Raven stopped them. "You need to get dressed."

3 ️️

"Found it!" Raven lifted the note climbed from under the table.

"What does it say?" Starfire implored.

" _Read me cover to cover_

 _You'll find a way_

 _The first time I messed up_

 _Remember the day_ "

"Does he mean the first time he's messed up since you met or since you've been dating?" Bumble Bee asked.

"What about "read me cover to cover"? What does that mean?" Jinx wanted to know.

"Cover to cover? Like a book?" Terra was way confused.

Raven's eyes widened. "The bookstore! He flirted with the cashier I got mad!"

" _That's_ the clue he wants to leave?" Bumble Bee rolled her eyes.

"Let's go."

3 ️️

"How are we going to find one little note in this big bookstore?" Jinx demanded.

"He's being sentimental. I'm sure it is in the book he talked me into getting." Raven went to the aisle that housed graphic novels. She picked up _Frankenstein_ flipped it open. A note fell to the floor.

Terra picked it up. "You've forgiven me and I don't regret it

You love me for me and I'd never forget it

 _You made me a dad_

 _And that's really rad_

 _Meet me where this takes place_

 _It's a marathon, not a race"_

"So where did you make him a dad I hope he doesn't mean Bas!" Jinx held up a hand.

"Shouldn't that be the courthouse? That's where we adopted the kids. Right?" Bumble Bee suggested.

"Let's go." Raven raced to her car.

3️

"We've been all over!" Terra complained. "It's after lunch I'm hungry!"

"It seems totally random now." Bumble Bee looked under a picnic table. "Found it!"

"We'll stop when we find him." Raven was determined to find him beat him black blue. "This has been a total waste of time he has had the kids all day! They're completely off their schedule!"

"I admit to missing Christopher." Starfire said.

"Not to mention all of the animals are probably starving. They haven't eaten since we fed them before we left." Jinx added.

"Then let's track them down." Bumble Bee waved the note. " _You have come to the end of your journey_

 _Que sera, sera_

 _Family time on the day of love_

 _Is where you'll find me_ "

"That didn't rhyme!" Terra accused crankily.

Bumble Bee laughed. " _Que sera, sera_ means _what will be, will be_ in Spanish."

"Oh. He didn't have to get fancy."

Jinx Starfire laughed.

"Focus! This is the last clue!" Raven got them back on track. " _Family time on the day of love_. What does that mean?"

"Is not the day of love the day of the St. Valentine?" Starfire asked.

"Didn't you spend Valentine's Day together as a family?" Bumble Bee went on.

"We went to Comstock Park Impressions. Which do you think he's at?" Raven wracked her brain.

"We can go to both. Impressions isn't too far away."

The girls climbed into the car Raven drove to the coffee shop. They went inside scanned the interior.

Raven strode to the woman at the counter. "Have you seen a green man? Tall, with two kids?"

"Yeah." The gothic teen cocked her head. "He said to give this to you. Hey, you're Raven. Of the Titans."

"Yes. Thank you." Raven didn't want to talk to a fan. She wanted her kids.

"What's it say?" Terra knew she was at her wits end.

" _Wrong place, sweetheart_." Raven read. "He's a nuisance!"

"Then let's go to Comstock Park." Bumble Bee waved her on.

They raced out to the car. Raven drove to Comstock Park parked. They got out searched the park.

"Where were you?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Over here." Raven raced to the spot stilled. The spot was covered with lilies balloons held friends family at picnic tables.

The other girls came up behind her gasped.

Changeling walked forward in a suit with his hands behind his back. "Happy birthday, Rae."

"Is this a party? For me?" Her eyes misted birds began singing nearby.

"Not quite. Do you have all the notes?"

She looked down at her hand that held every note. "Yes."

"Can I see them?"

She handed them to him.

He walked to a large board taped them all up in order. Then he got down on one knee. "Well?"

Raven read the board. Apparently the back of every note held a letter spelled out, they were _Will You Marry Me?_. She looked between him the board multiple times.

The girls behind her were making all kinds of noises.

Raven stepped to Changeling. "I- I-"

"Take your time." Changeling smirked.

Raven was in shock. Pebbles appearing on the grass confirmed it. But more than anything, she was in love with this screwball. "Yes."

"What was that?" He cupped his ear.

"Yes! I said yes!"

"Ah! Good choice!" He showed his hands that held a dark blue ring box. He opened it an emerald cut deep blue Aquamarine in a silver setting was nestled in its confines. He took it out slipped it on her left ring finger.

She admired her hand as he got up kissed her. She kissed him back ignored everything everyone that wasn't the two of them. If only for a moment. She pulled back. "Where are my children?"

"Right here." He led her to a blanket where Sebastian was chewing on his piece of rope on his stomach. Charlotte was playing nearby with Christopher Calvin.

Raven picked up her baby. "I can't believe you planned all this. Even Diana, J'onn Nana are here."

"Yeah, I planned it pretty good, huh?"

"Don't ever do it again."

He kissed her quickly. "Go show off your ring."

Raven looked at it. "Wherever did you get the money for this?"

"My parents were rich. They left me a lot of money." He lifted his shoulders.

"We talk about everything. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have made a difference?" He shrugged.

"I suppose not."

He leaned forward kissed her. "Love you."

"I'll kill you if you ever do this again… but I love you, too."


End file.
